Thanks to Coffee
by Not-in-use111
Summary: One-shot! Percy spots a girl in the coffee shop he works at. Let's just say that he is excited to learn her name. PERCABETH Image belongs to Viria


**This is my first Fanfic so please don't judge, or your face will be no more. I wrote this on the iPad and have no idea how to use Fanfiction so it's probably gonna be messy. Please review this and tell me what you think and I will write more stories, better ones, I promise. No hate please.**

**Disclaimer: I am a girl, therefore I am not Rick Riordan and do not own Percy Jackson.**

Thanks to Coffee

Percy's POV

7 o'clock in the morning on the dot. It's when that pretty blonde lady comes through the door. My cousin, Thalia, eyed me.

"Are you going to work, Percy? Or you just gonna ignore all these customers and wait for your Juliet to come?"

I blushed. I was too focused on waiting that a line formed right in front of me.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I stuttered. The man in front of me rolled his eyes, probably because I was in wonderland.

"I would like a flat white with a chocolate muffin." He said gruffly.

"That would be five dollars thank you." And I went through my daily routine of serving customers at the coffee shop.

~:~

6:59

7:00

The blondie walked in, and went straight to my counter. Her face was red and her hair was sticking out all over the place from the freezing weather outside, but she still managed to make my heart skip a beat.

"Can I have -"

"A black coffee with a blueberry muffin drizzled with chocolate." She looked at me with her stormy grey eyes. When she first walked through the door, I knew my life was complete. Her natural honey blonde hair was in perfect curls, like a princess, and her eyes looked at me, calculating my every move. She always wears jeans and a shirt with converse, never a skirt. But due to the cold weather lately, she added a grey sweater.

"- know?" I went back to reality.

"What?" And she laughed. It was the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard.

"I said how did you know?" Oh. She now probably thinks I'm a creep or something.

"You've been ordering the same thing for 4 months." And she just smiled.

"Alright." And that was all she said.

~:~

She just sat there reading her book. It was 'Paper Towns' today. Once in a while she would put her book on her lap, sip her black coffee, take a bite of her muffin, and go back to reading again. I needed to know her name.

"Pleeeease Thalia, just a 5 minute break!" Thalia, my 20 year old cousin (just because I'm 18, she thinks she is in control) ran this coffee shop.

"When are you going to stop asking?" She sighed and ran her hand through her black spiky hair. She then sat down on a chair in the back room, her knee visible through her tattered jeans (she said she isn't goth, but everyone thinks otherwise).

"I'll stop asking when you let me have a break." I needed to know the lady's name.

"Fine. Just because I know you want to talk to her." I blushed and grinned. I made my way to the blondie.

~:~

Annabeth's POV

_'There's nothing out here to be afraid of, not in this little city on this quiet night._' I turned the book over and placed it on my lap to drink my coffee. Out of the corner of my eye, the black haired cashier made his way towards me.

I'd admit, he looked cute. He was wearing a blue shirt with faded jeans, and a dark green apron with his name tag. He had messy jet black and gorgeous sea green eyes, and when I looked at them, I heard waves.

He slid in the seat opposite me and I sipped me coffee.

"Hey." His voice was heart melting.

"Hello," I looked at his name tag. "Percy."

He looked shocked for a second and then realised he had his name on the apron.

"I'm on my break, I wanted to meet you. I've been wondering for a long time, what is your name?" I blushed deeply.

"Annabeth." He grinned, and then thought about something.

"Wait here, Annabeth." And I nodded. He ran back to the back room and I'm pretty sure I heard a 'Pleease Thalia! Just for 30 minutes!'. And then he ran back with his eyes sparkling and his apron off. He offered me his hand,

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

~:~

We talked for a couple of minutes and played '20 questions' in which I learnt a lot of things about him and vice-versa.

"I was wondering," he blushed "want to go for dinner tomorrow?"

I thought for only 1 second and replied.

"Sure." And I smiled at him.

"I have to go back or Thalia will get mad." And then he kissed me on the cheek. It was so sudden and I'm pretty sure I looked like a tomato.

Then he ran to the coffee shop.

~:~

~ Couple of months later ~

6:59

7:00

The blondie walked in, and went straight to my counter. Her face was red and her hair was sticking out all over the place from the freezing weather outside, but she still managed to make my heart skip a beat.

"Can I have -"

"A black coffee with a blueberry muffin drizzled with chocolate." She looked at me with her stormy grey eyes.

"How do you know?"

"You've been ordering the same thing for 10 months." And she just smiled.

"Alright." And that was all she said.

She kissed me, and I smiled.

~:~

I got together with the love of my life, thanks to coffee.

END

**I hoped you liked my first fanfic, please review!**


End file.
